Pups & The Return Of The WLA
by Elias Vincent
Summary: When the Women's Liberation Alliance return to Adventure Bay & learn that Koda now lives there they kidnap him in the hopes of finding Professor Murray & restoring Koda to human form. How will everyone react to the kidnapping & will the WLA's plan succeed? (Collab between Elias Vincent & Supernova2015)


**PUPS & THE RETURN OF THE WLA **

**COLLABORATION BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & SUPERNOVA2015 **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was another bright & sunny morning in Adventure Bay. At the Lookout Koda woke up & stretched out before going inside.

"It looks like we're in for another fantastic day. I can't wait to see what there is to do" said Koda as he went over to the TV & turned it on. To his delight an episode of Apollo the Super Pup was on.

"This is a great show. I'm glad the pups got me into it" said Koda as he sighed sadly. His friends George & Harold had returned to Piqua, Ohio after their week long school trip to Adventure Bay had ended. Despite this Koda felt happy that he got to spend time with them. After Apollo had finished Koda turned the TV off.

"I think I'll have Katie do my hair again" said Koda as he went to his ATV & headed towards the Pet Parlor. Along the way he felt the wind brush against him.

"This breeze is nice & refreshing. I love the feeling of the wind against my fur" said Koda as he suddenly noticed 3 women standing on the side of the road. After they noticed him they started whispering to each other. Koda shrugged it off & continued on his way. Soon he arrived at the Pet Parlor where Cali greeted him with a kiss before going inside.

"Hello Katie. I'm here for the usual pampering" said Koda.

"1 all inclusive treatment coming right up" said Katie as she began to bathe & pamper Koda. Koda smiled in enjoyment as Katie washed him & did his hair. Soon he felt refreshed.

"Thanks Katie. You're a miracle worker" said Koda.

"I'm always happy to help any kitten, pup or other animal get pampered" said Katie as Koda walked over to Cali & kissed her.

"You look lovely as ever today Cali" said Koda as Cali blushed & nuzzled him. 3 women then entered the Pet Parlor carrying 3 cats with them. It was the Women's Liberation Alliance aka WLA.

"How'd they get out of jail?" asked Katie.

"Who are they?" asked Koda.

"That's the Women's Liberation Alliance aka WLA. They held the entire school hostage & talked about how women should force men into subservience the way men have done to women in the past. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder tricked them into letting them go by claiming that they had a doctor's appointment. The PAW Patrol came & rescued us all & the WLA were arrested. I don't know how they got out of jail" said Katie as Koda thought about the situation.

"They look peaceful to me. The idea of forcing men into subservience disgusts me though" said Koda.

"I thought Allan Abner's gender views were extreme but the WLA took it to a whole new level" said Katie.

"Did they have those kittens with them last time?" asked Koda.

"No. I don't know if the kittens even belong to them" said Katie.

"Let's talk to them & see what happens" said Koda.

"OK. If they try something crazy run & get help" said Katie.

"Will do" said Koda as Cali nodded in agreement. They then approached the WLA.

"Hello. Can we help you?" asked Koda.

"Yes. Our kittens would like a special pampering treatment. Who's in charge here?" asked the WLA leader.

"She is" said Koda as he pointed to Katie.

"It's been a while WLA" said Katie.

"Indeed. I can assure you that we're changed women" said the WLA leader.

"Really?" asked Katie.

"Yes. We're no longer obsessed with female supremacy" said the WLA leader.

"Whatever you say" said Katie as she began pampering the kittens. She shampooed their fur & brushed them as they purred in delight. Soon the kittens were all massaged & refreshed.

"It looks like they enjoyed that" said Katie as 1 of the WLA women looked at Koda with suspicion.

"Does that pup look odd to you?" asked WLA agent 1.

"It is rather strange that he has human hair. Most pups don't have that" said WLA agent 2.

"I'm like this because of an experiment gone wrong. I was trying to get rid of my cancer & the machine that was supposed to do it malfunctioned & turned me into a wolf" said Koda as the WLA leader thought about what Koda had said.

"What's your name?" asked the WLA leader.

"Koda Shepherd. Why do you ask?" asked Koda as the WLA leader gasped in shock.

"I was just curious. Anyways we're going to go for a walk around town. We'll be back soon to pick up our kittens" said the WLA leader.

"OK. See you soon" said Katie as the WLA left the Pet Parlor & went for a walk around town.

"It's just as I suspected. Koda Hamada has been living here the whole time. I bet that girl only bathed & pampered him out of pity" said the WLA leader.

"I don't know about that. He seems happy with his life. Are you sure you want to do him that favour?" asked WLA Agent 1.

"Yes. He'll be so thankful when we do" said the WLA leader.

"Whatever you say" said WLA agent 2.

"Let's keep an eye on him just in case" said WLA agent 1.

"Perfect. We'll be heroes once we return him to normal" said the WLA leader as she & the other 2 women continued walking around. A few minutes later they returned to the Pet Parlor.

"Hello again" said Katie.

"What a lovely town this is" said the WLA leader.

"Indeed. It's a nice place to live" said Katie as Lunabelle entered the Pet Parlor.

"Hi Lunabelle" said Koda as Lunabelle's kids tackled, licked & nuzzled him.

"Nice to see you too kids" said Koda as Lunabelle's kids got off Koda & lined up horizontally. Brian then saluted.

"That was an excellent formation kids. Katie you know what to do" said Koda.

"Go prepare them Koda. I need to finish off with the kittens. Here are your 3 freshened up kittens" said Katie as she handed the kittens to the WLA.

"Thanks" said the WLA leader.

"They look better than ever" said WLA agent 1.

"See you later" said WLA agent 2 as she & the other 2 women left the Pet Parlor with their kittens. Nobody noticed that they'd planted a tracking device on Koda to keep an eye on him.

"Now we'll be able to find him no matter where he goes" said the WLA leader.

"Now we just have to notify Professor Murray. After all these years he'll finally be able to fix his mistake" said WLA agent 1.

"I'm on it" said the WLA leader as she grabbed her phone & called Professor Murray.

"Hello this is Professor Murray" said Professor Murray.

"Hello Professor. We found Koda Shepherd living in Adventure Bay. Soon you'll be able to fix your mistake & restore him to human form. What do you think?" asked the WLA leader.

"That's great news. Finally I'll be able to finish what I started. Koda was devastated over his accidental transformation despite being cured. He'll be happy to be back to normal. By the way why did you call him Shepherd? Isn't his last name Hamada?" asked Professor Murray.

"Yes. He must've been adopted by a family with the surname Shepherd" said the WLA leader.

"I see. Do you know which family it is?" asked Professor Murray.

"We're not entirely sure. We planted a tracking device on him so that we'll be able to find him no matter where he goes" said the WLA leader.

"OK. I can't wait to help Koda again. He'll be so happy to return to human form. See you later" said Professor Murray as he hung up.

"Should we wait until we know who adopted Koda before we take him to Professor Murray?" asked WLA agent 1.

"Better safe than sorry" said the WLA leader as she & the other 2 women saw Koda leave the Pet Parlor. He attached a red wagon to his ATV which Lunabelle's kids got into.

"Let's get you to the Lookout for training. If I want to be a good co-leader I need to be able to command you correctly" said Koda as he & Lunabelle's kids headed to the Lookout. They were unaware that the WLA had eavesdropped on them.

"Do you think he's related to the boy that got us arrested?" asked the WLA leader.

"We can't hold a grudge against him. Our therapist was right in saying that we brought it on ourselves" said WLA agent 1.

"What do we do now?" asked WLA agent 2.

"Let's keep an eye on Koda while remaining out of sight. Once the right moment comes along we'll take him to Professor Murray" said the WLA leader as she & the other 2 women followed Koda & Lunabelle's kids while making sure to stay out of sight. Soon they arrived at the Lookout. Koda parked his ATV next to Ryder's.

"It's time to start training kids. Ryder gave me permission to let you use the pup packs. Today you'll learn how they function. Grab them so we can get started" said Koda as Lunabelle's pups grabbed the pup packs. They then returned to Koda with Brian saluting him.

"OK time to mount your stations. Brian Everest is pretending to be a criminal. Chase her down & pretend to arrest her" said Koda as Brian saluted.

"Lucky Cali's playing a damsel in distress. You need to get her down from the tree however you see fit" said Koda as Lucky saluted.

"Poppy I've hidden several markers around town. You need to fly around & search for them with the townspeople giving you clues along the way" said Koda as Poppy saluted.

"Danny you'll have to clean up trash that's been scattered along Adventure Beach. Ms Goodway will drive you there from city hall" said Koda as Danny saluted.

"Onyx a few sections of the train tracks have gotten loose & need repairs. You need to fix them. You don't have to worry about any incoming trains since I made sure to let the drivers know about today's training" said Koda as Onyx saluted.

"Dave I had the Turbot cousins dump marked fish into the ocean. You'll use the scuba gear to search for the fish" said Koda as Dave saluted.

"OK let's get to training" said Koda as Lunabelle's kids headed out to do their respective training exercise. Brian began chasing after Everest in an attempt to catch her.

"You'll never catch me. I'm way too fast for you" said Everest as Brian tried to trap her in Chase's net. She maneuvered like a serpent to avoid getting caught. She used the same tactic to dodge the balls being launched from the tennis ball cannon. Brian then hid behind a bush. Everest became confused when she saw that Brian wasn't chasing her.

"Where'd he go?" asked Everest as she began looking around for Brian. As she walked past the bush he was hiding in he jumped out & tackled her to the ground before "arresting" her.

"I can't believe I fell for that. Good job Brian" said Everest as Brian howled happily before taking Everest to Koda.

"Well done Brian. You did well" said Koda.

"He's as good as Chase" said Everest.

"Indeed. Let's see how Lucky's doing" said Koda as he went over to where Lucky was. Lucky was trying to figure out how to get Cali down from the tree. He then got on his hind legs & stretched his paws out indicating that Cali could jump allowing him to catch her. Cali hesitated out of fear before suddenly slipping & falling. Lucky caught her in his paws before she hit the ground. Cali meowed in appreciation as Lucky howled happily. Koda then appeared.

"Well done Lucky. Your training is going great" said Koda as Cali went over & kissed him. His pup tag then rang.

"Hello Koda here" said Koda as the holographic screen sowed that Skye was calling with Poppy next to her.

"Hello Skye. I see you found Poppy. Why isn't she training?" asked Koda.

"I don't understand why she's wearing my pup pack" said Skye.

"I'm training Lunabelle's kids. That's why Ryder asked you to leave your gear behind for the day" said Koda.

"Is that why Danny, Dave & Onyx are wearing Rocky, Rubble & Zuma's gear?" asked Skye.

"Yes" said Koda with a nod.

"Why weren't we told this earlier?" asked Skye.

"We wanted to see if you could trust anyone else other than the PAW Patrol pups with your gear" said Koda.

"Fair enough" said Skye as Dave & Zuma were heard nearby.

"You have some nerve using my gear like that Dave" said Zuma in an annoyed voice. Dave was then heard whimpering sadly.

"At least now you know what's happening. Can you clear up this misunderstanding?" asked Koda.

"I'm on it. Bye" said Skye.

"See you later" said Koda as he hung up.

"I really should've explained this earlier" said Koda as he saw the WLA approach.

"Hello ladies" said Koda.

"Hello Koda. We've got an offer for you too good to refuse. If you come with us we'll take you to Professor Murray & he can return you to normal. What do you say?" asked the WLA leader.

"Wait Professor Murray is actually alive?" asked Koda.

"He sure is. He wishes to fix his mistake" said the WLA leader.

"I don't know. I'm pretty comfortable with-" said Koda as he was suddenly shot with a tranquilizer dart. Moments later he fell unconscious.

"Why did you do that?" asked the WLA leader as she turned to agent 1.

"Now we can help him without the possibility of refusal" said WLA agent 1.

"Let's go before someone sees us" said WLA agent 2 as she & the other 2 women grabbed Koda & ran away hoping to get Koda to Professor Murray. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry were on their way to the Lookout when they saw the WLA with Koda.

"How did they get out of jail?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. I think they're kidnapping Koda" said Elias.

"We better stop them" said Kelly.

"HEY COME BACK HERE" yelled Terry as he & the others chased the WLA. Unfortunately they ended up losing track of them. They then headed to the Lookout to tell Ryder about what had happened.

"They did what?" asked Ryder in a shocked voice upon learning about the kidnapping.

"1 of them had Koda over their shoulder & they've disappeared" said Elias.

"They were at the Pet Parlor earlier & they seemed normal. Maybe there's a reason they took him" said Katie.

"I don't know what reason they'd have to do that" said Kelly.

"It's probably something bad" said Angel.

"I don't know where they're going. We tried following them but they got away. What do we do now?" asked Elias.

"I can help with that" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Mayor Humdinger behind them. They noticed that he was wearing sunglasses for some reason.

"What's up with the sunglasses Mayor Humdinger?" asked Elias.

"I've been watching the WLA all morning. I know what they're planning. It involves Professor Murray" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Are you referring to the man whose machine turned Koda into a wolf?" asked Ryder.

"Correct. The WLA want to "help" Koda become human again" said Mayor Humdinger.

"That must be why the WLA kidnapped him. It should be easier to find them now that we know who they're looking for" said Ryder.

"Does Professor Murray live in California like your parents Ryder?" asked Elias.

"I don't know" said Ryder.

"I can't believe the WLA kidnapped Koda" said Elias.

"I think they're crazy. Koda's fine just the way he is. He shouldn't be forced into undergoing medical treatments against his will" said Angel.

"Indeed. I don't think Koda ever planned for something like this. We have to make sure he gets home safely" said Kelly as Alex arrived at the Lookout.

"Hey guys. I can help get Koda back. Sweetie let me borrow Busby for a school science project. When I saw the WLA running away with Koda I scanned them using Busby. That'll allow us to follow them wherever they go" said Alex.

"Once you hang out with Koda long enough you start thinking like him" said Zuma as everyone nodded in agreement.

"I better get back to the restaurant. I let Grandpa know that I came here to return Busby. See you later" said Alex as he put Busby down & headed back to Mr Porter's restaurant.

"Maybe Busby will be able to show us where the WLA are right now" said Katie.

"This whole incident reminds me of a movie I saw the other day. It was called Downsizing" said Terry.

"What's it about?" asked Elias.

"It's about a guy who shrinks himself as part of an experiment to preserve humanity" said Terry.

"How does that relate to this?" asked Elias.

"What if Professor Murray unknowingly figured out how to stop overpopulation? It's kind of like the Animagis from Harry Potter" said Terry.

"I never thought of that. Still I'm not sure how the WLA would be involved in that. I highly doubt they'd know anything about it" said Elias.

"I'm not sure either" said Ryder.

"I just had an idea. Let's go to Los Angeles & let Isaac & Rita know about what happened to Koda. Out of everyone I can think of they'd be the most helpful in locating Professor Murray" said Elias.

"Good idea. Let's go" said Ryder as everyone got in the Air Patroller. They then began flying to Los Angeles.

"I hope we aren't getting thrown off the right trail" said Kelly.

"I doubt it. My parents will be of great help to us" said Ryder.

"Hey Ryder is the Shepherd Institute of Tomorrow's industry mainly focused on inventions & technology?" asked Elias.

"Yes. Most of the employees there are always trying to steal Koda's ideas for their own personal benefit" said Ryder.

"I remember you telling me about that. I heard that Isaac is considering rehiring Mr Wentworth once he gets out of jail" said Elias.

"Correct. Koda's magic worked like a charm on him" said Ryder.

"Indeed. Anyways the reason I asked is because I was thinking of establishing a business partnership with the Shepherd Institute of Tomorrow. I'd request a payment of $1,000,000 as part of the deal & with that money half of it will be donated to a charity of your parents' choice & the other half will be used to fund a community event for Adventure Bay" said Elias.

"That sounds interesting. I don't know what my parents will think but it's a promising idea" said Ryder.

"It'd also help promote the PAW Patrol" said Elias.

"Probably" said Ryder as his Pup Pad rang.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder as the callers were revealed to be the WLA.

"Greetings PAW Patrol & company" said the WLA leader.

"Did you miss us?" asked WLA agent 1.

"I guess not" said WLA agent 2.

"That's enough. Where's Koda?" asked Elias.

"He's safe with us. We're doing him a favour by returning him to human form" said the WLA leader.

"No you're not. You kidnapped him. He doesn't want to be turned human again. He's happy the way he is" said Kelly.

"Koda's going to be thanking us for this you silly girl" said WLA agent 1.

"You should be more grateful" said WLA agent 2.

"We know where you're heading. Don't be surprised when we get Koda back" said Ryder.

"You'll get him back once he gets restored to human form. See you later" said the WLA leader as she hung up.

"Hang on Koda. We're coming" said Ryder.

Inside a hospital that looked straight out of a horror movie the WLA scowled in disgust.

"Ryder & his friends took everything from us when we were arrested. This is the perfect form of revenge" said the WLA leader.

"Indeed" said WLA agent 1.

"I knew you hadn't really changed. You're not going to get away with this" said Koda.

That's what you think. You should be happy" said WLA agent 2.

"Well I'm not. I guarantee that you'll get caught" said Koda.

"Don't hold your breath" said the WLA leader.

Meanwhile the Air Patroller arrived at Isaac & Rita's mansion in Los Angeles.

"Mum & dad aren't going to like the news about Koda" said Ryder.

"Even so it's only fair that they know what's going on" said Elias.

"Hopefully they'll help get Koda back" said Kelly as everyone walked up to the front door. Ryder knocked & waited for an answer. Moments later Isaac & Rita answered the door.

"Hey guys. This is an unexpected surprise" said Isaac.

"Where's Koda?" asked Rita.

"That's why we're here. The WLA kidnapped him. Angel, myself, Kelly & Terry saw it happen" said Elias.

"They want to take him to Professor Murray so that they can return Koda to human form" said Kelly.

"We figured you'd be helpful since out of everyone we know you guys would be the most likely to know where Professor Murray is" said Ryder.

"Poor Koda" said Isaac.

"This is awful news. You're all more than welcome to come in" said Rita.

"Thanks" said Ryder as everyone went inside. As they looked around they dropped their jaws in amazement at the beauty of the mansion.

"This is a beautiful home" said Elias.

"It sure is" said Kelly.

"Thanks. Anyways what happened when Koda was kidnapped?" asked Isaac.

"Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry were on their way to the Lookout when they saw the WLA running off with Koda. They tried to catch them but the WLA got away. We think they might have come here to LA to find Professor Murray" said Ryder.

"I hope we find Koda in time" said Rita.

"We will" said Ryder.

"You're not referring to the guy that turned Koda into a wolf by accident are you?" asked Isaac.

"Yes" said Ryder.

"Believed it or not he actually pioneered a new medical procedure" said Isaac.

"WHAT? You can't be serious" said Ryder.

"It's true. I think the WLA plan to subject Koda to it" said Rita.

"Oh no" said Ryder.

"We have to find Professor Murray before it's too late" said Elias.

"Do you know where he is Mr & Mrs Shepherd?" asked Kelly.

"Wherever Koda is I hope he's OK. What if we're already too late?" asked Ryder.

"I doubt that's the case. Even in the slim chance it is too late we'll make sure Koda remains how he wants to be" said Elias as Lunabelle's kids whimpered in fear.

"Don't worry we'll rescue Koda" said Ryder.

"He's family to all of us" said Elias.

"Speaking of Professor Murray-" as he was cut off by another voice.

"There you are Isaac. I wanted you to- Oh I didn't realize you had visitors" said Professor Murray as everyone turned to see him behind them.

"YOU" yelled Elias.

"Me?" asked Professor Murray.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" asked Elias.

"What's he talking about Isaac?" asked Professor Murray.

"Your machine Benny" said Isaac.

"Where's Koda? He's in danger" said Elias.

"What do you mean?" asked Professor Murray.

"The women who wanted to bring Koda to you kidnapped him. He never wanted to be turned human again" said Ryder.

"Are you sure?" asked Professor Murray.

"Yes. Angel, myself, Kelly & Terry saw him get kidnapped. We came here to find you so that we could clear up the misunderstanding before it was too late" said Elias.

"I can't believe this. To think I was going to cancel the Transmutation project" said Professor Murray in an angry voice.

"Hey dad didn't Professor Murray try to discover a way to prevent overpopulation & preserve the animal kingdom at the same time?" asked Ryder.

"Correct. It's his latest invention" said Isaac.

"This time I'll make sure it doesn't go wrong" said Professor Murray.

"Please just tell us where Koda is. You do know where he is right Professor Murray?" asked Elias.

"I think he's being held hostage in the abandoned hospital on the outskirts of town" said Professor Murray.

"Let's go. The sooner we save him the better" said Ryder as everyone headed towards the abandoned hospital. At the hospital the WLA were preparing to place Koda in the machine that'd turn him human again.

"Finally it's ready" said the WLA leader.

"You 3 wenches won't get away with this" said Koda.

"That's what you think" said WLA agent 1.

"You should be thanking us. We're doing you a favour" said WLA agent 2.

"No you're not. I didn't want this. Once my family & friends come you'll all suffer the consequences" said Koda.

"I doubt it" said the WLA leader as she & the others suddenly heard police sirens outside.

"OPEN UP. THIS IS THE LAPD" yelled a police officer.

"GUESS WHO" yelled Ryder.

"SHIT" yelled the WLA leader.

"What do we do?" asked WLA agent 1.

"I don't know" said WLA agent 2.

"You shouldn't have destroyed my pup tag" said Koda.

"Why not?" asked the WLA leader.

"Destroying it sends out an emergency signal. You led them straight here. You're not as smart as you think" said Koda.

"Girls put him in the machine now" said the WLA leader.

"You'll regret this" said Koda as the WLA placed him in the machine. Before they could turn it on the door to the hospital was kicked down.

"LET HIM GO" yelled Ryder as the WLA turned the machine on.

"Oops" said WLA agent 1.

"NO" cried Ryder.

"Soon he'll be back to normal" said WLA agent 2 as the machine continued to function. It stopped 5 minutes later. Koda then emerged. To everyone's shock he was still a wolf pup.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?" yelled the WLA leader.

"It did but not the way you were expecting" said Professor Murray.

"What do you mean?" asked WLA agent 1.

"Explain" said WLA agent 2.

"Simple. Overpopulation is 1 of the biggest issues in today's society. The animal kingdom is also on the brink of extinction. After what happened to Koda I remembered a side project that aimed to cure all diseases worldwide. The day Koda became a wolf was the day I discovered it. I found solutions for both problems. Thanks to you 3 I'll finally be able to show the world my discovery. This new discovery shall be called Transmutation" said Professor Murray.

"What are you talking about? The machine couldn't have worked. Koda should be human again" said the WLA leader.

"That's where you're wrong. Transmutation is a permanent & irreversible process" said Professor Murray.

"WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" yelled the WLA leader.

"Basically he's saying that the machine that turned me into a wolf was a prototype. This machine would therefore be the official version which means my transformation was permanent & irreversible" said Koda as the WLA stood in disbelief at what they were hearing. The WLA leader then angrily pointed at Koda.

"KILL HIM" yelled the WLA leader.

"Come & get me" said Koda as he ran for his life with the WLA giving chase.

"This seems to happen a lot" said Elias.

"I'll say" said Kelly.

"Koda will be fine. He might be young but he's very smart & strong" said Ryder.

"Agreed" said Isaac.

"Hopefully he shakes those 3 psychos off" said Rita as the WLA continued chasing Koda.

"I can't believe this" said WLA agent 1.

"It's beyond belief that we were outsmarted by a wolf pup" said WLA agent 2.

"We'll see who the smart 1 is when we catch that stupid wolf" said the WLA leader as she & the other 2 women continued chasing Koda. He used his knowledge of Los Angeles to shake them off his trail before returning to everyone else.

"The WLA just learned that they can't outrun a wolf" said Koda.

"Indeed" said Elias.

"Where are they?" asked Kelly.

"Probably still looking for Koda" said Ryder.

"They're not going to get very far" said Elias.

"They'll be taken into custody sooner or later" said Koda as he police returned with the WLA in handcuffs.

"You can't arrest us. We were trying to help someone get their normal life back" said the WLA leader.

"That's why you did this?" asked Koda as he stood on his hind legs & walked over to the LAPD & WLA much to their surprise.

"What makes you think I'm miserable like this?" asked Koda.

"We always thought you wanted to be restored to normal" said the WLA leader.

"We thought returning you to human form would've made you happy" said WLA agent 1.

"I didn't think you were happy the way you already are" said WLA agent 2.

"Well I was initially upset over my transformation judging by my initial reaction of running away in disgust. Believe it or not I came to accept & love my new form over time" said Koda.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing" said the WLA leader.

"I don't think any of us do" said WLA agent 1.

"We've all been complete fools" said WLA agent 2.

"It's OK. Everyone makes mistakes. Anyways why are you obsessed with overthrowing men?" asked Koda.

"Men have taken advantage of women for years" said the WLA leader.

"Our goal is to get women to stand up against misogyny" said WLA agent 1.

"If you were female you'd understand where we're coming from" said WLA agent 2.

"I'm not sure if you knew this or not but my adopted parents accept both men & women as employees. Seeing as you 3 seem to have quite good knowledge of science perhaps dad can hire you. You've already proven your know how by managing to activate the Transmutation machine" said Koda.

"What do you say ladies?" asked the WLA leader.

"It sounds promising" said WLA agent 1.

"Indeed it does" said WLA agent 2.

"What do you say dad?" asked Koda.

"I'll see what I can do" said Isaac.

"Thanks dad" said Koda.

"Speaking of which, I have a proposal for you Mr & Mrs Shepherd. I've been hoping to establish a business partnership with the Shepherd Institute of Tomorrow. I can promote the company to a wider demographic including people in my fan base that would be interested in your products & even help the PAW Patrol gain wider recognition. As part of the deal I request a payment of $1,000,000. Half of that money will be donated to a charity of your choice & the other half will go towards funding for a community event to be held in Adventure Bay. You 2 would be the guests of honour at that event" said Elias.

"I think that idea has potential. What do you guys think?" asked Ryder.

"It sounds like a great idea" said Isaac.

"I'm glad you think so" said Elias as he shook Isaac's hand. Everyone then headed back to the Shepherd mansion where the PAW Patrol & those that accompanied them returned to Adventure Bay. The WLA returned to jail where they continued undergoing therapy & promised to change their ways for good. A few weeks later Koda & Professor Murray were at a conference being held in Istanbul, Turkey with Koda hiding in a box waiting for his cue as Professor Murray addressed everyone in attendance.

"Without further adieu I shall unveil the best practical remedy to humanity's greatest issue. Ready Koda?" asked Professor Murray as he turned to the box.

"Yes" said Koda.

"Excellent. Ladies & gentlemen I present to you Koda Shepherd" said Professor Murray as Koda emerged from the box.

"Hello everyone" said Koda.

"For those of you who don't already know Koda was once a human boy that was accidentally transformed into a wolf" said Professor Murray.

"It happened during an attempt to cure my cancer. Despite initial skepticism I grew to accept my new form" said Koda.

"Recently it helped me discover the answer to preventing overpopulation & preserving the animal kingdom. It's the beginning of a new revolutionary process called Transmutation" said Professor Murray as the crowd murmured to each other trying to process what was happening.

"I can assure you that Professor Murray isn't crazy. We believe this will help prevent any future catastrophes that threaten society & the animal kingdom" said Koda as an audience member raised their hand.

"I remember you. You're the kid from the convention in Foggy Bottom" said the audience member.

"Correct" said Koda.

"Although nobody knew it at the time Koda was the 1ST ever person to undergo Transmutation. I believe it'll be an overwhelming success" said Professor Murray.

"So do I" said Koda.

In Adventure Bay the PAW Patrol & their friends were gathered at the Lookout watching the conference on TV.

"This is pretty exciting. Koda & Professor Murray are going a great job" said Ryder.

"They sure are" said Chase.

"They're both very clever & talented" said Elias.

"Agreed" said Kelly.

"I hope Koda's fame won't interfere with his duties as co-leader of the PAW Patrol" said Marshall.

"I'm sure it won't. If he manages his schedule correctly he'll be able to accomplish everything he needs to do" said Elias.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll make sure he's not caught up trying to do too much at once" said Ryder as he & the others continued watching the conference. Overall everything seemed to be going just fine. Professor Murray was glad to finally tell the world about Transmutation. For him things couldn't possibly get any better.

 **THE END**


End file.
